Shall we?
by akatrixie
Summary: One-shot expansion of the Klaine date in 2x22.  Obviously, spoilers for that episode.  I hope this is decent...please review it!


**Hello there, readers! This is an extremely fluffy extension of the Klaine date in "New York." Like, you will be drowning the the marshmallow-ness of it all.** **I've only written Klaine once before, and not much fanfiction in general, so I hope I've got everyone in character. I tried to stick as close to canon as I could, but there may be tiny details that are off. Sorry in advance. So now, stop reading my ramblings and (hopefully) enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands were shaking. They shouldn't be shaking. He wasn't nervous.<p>

He was excited.

And scared as hell.

He loved Kurt.

Blaine had spent all week lying around in his dorm room, strumming his guitar, missing Kurt. Especially missing Kurt. He'd sent Blaine short texts, telling him of all the fun in New York. And Blaine had replied, trying to show Kurt just how much he wanted him to come home.

Blaine thought to all of those romance movies where the people had been in love forever, and they just didn't realize it. Well, it happened in real life. He was going to have to say something.

And Kurt was driving to Dalton to pick him up. Blaine felt like he was about to explode.

There was a gentle knocking at the door. Blaine groaned. "David, I am trying to wear something that Kurt will not shun me for wearing! Let me be!"

A high giggle passed through the door. "Well, who better to help with that than Kurt Hummel? Now are you going to invite me into your room or what?"

In about half a second, Blaine leaped off of his bed, flung open the door, and grabbed a very astonished and adorable-looking Kurt. They wrapped their arms around each other and softly pressed their lips together. Kurt's fingers found their way under Blaine's shirt and rested on the small of his back. Blaine kissed his way across Kurt's face, murmuring something lost into both of their mouths.

Blaine had missed this so much. He would have been perfectly content to stay like that for the entire coffee date. Bring him into his room, close the door…

"You know, I think you're wearing a perfectly suitable outfit." Kurt blushed and pulled away from Blaine slightly.

"Always good to ask permission, isn't it?"

Kurt gave him a huge smile. "Come on, let's go get coffee. I haven't seen you in ages. And I have to tell you all about Nationals!"

Their fingers intertwined, Kurt ran out the door, dragging Blaine along behind him. Blaine thought back to their first meeting, the parallels between this and running down Dalton's hallways for the first time. He quite liked both memories.

"I am going to tell you every last detail about New York, Blaine Warbler. And you are going to listen to me. Understood?"

Blaine stood outside Kurt's car with a goofy look. One of those _I'm-crazy-about-you-and-I-could-stare-at-you-and-listen-to-you-talk-all-day_ looks. Yep. He was definitely in over his head.

"Understood. So…how was the competition?" They climbed into the front seats of Kurt's car.

"We got twelfth." Kurt waved a hand dismissively, then started the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew how much that meant to you." Blaine gave in to impulse yet again, leaned over, and kissed Kurt's cheek. He took a warm, thrilling pleasure from the gentle blush that spread over Kurt's cheek.

"It's fine. Let me tell you about how amazing and wonderful New York was!"

"I'm all ears." Kurt relaxed into the driver's seat and recounted all the sights he saw. Mainly, singing "For Good."

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen! Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry have officially sung on Broadway! Granted, nobody heard us. OH! Except for one of the ushers! Guess what he said after he told us we could sing?"

Blaine smiled. "I don't know, darling. What did he tell you?"

"He said that at first he just thought we were wannabes. But then he said that he wouldn't be surprised if in a few years, he was directing people to their seats for a show starring us!" Kurt's smile looked like it was about to explode off of his face, and his hands trembled a bit on the steering wheel.

"That's amazing. And I'll be sitting in the front row. I promise." Blaine took a deep breath. "Can I tag along to New York with you? I promise not to be too much of a burden, and assist in moving pianos up many flights of stairs to a small apartment." He put on his trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered! I already asked Rachel, and we've got it all worked out."

"Really? You asked her?"

"Yeah. We just ate, and she was all like, 'I'm moving here,' and I was like, 'me too, but I'm taking Blaine.' And then we talked about Finn. I told you they got back together, right?"

"Yes, twice. And we're here."

Kurt started and turned sharply into the parking lot. He laughed. "We really do have a thing with coffee shops, don't we?"

"We do." Blaine opened the door. "But that's not bad, is it? Now, what other Glee club drama is happening?"

"Have I told you about Mercedes and Sam?"

"What? No! Are they together?"

Kurt pushed open the door and walked up to the cashier. More like waltzed, actually. "Hi, Jennie! The usual for us two, please?"

The cashier smiled and remarked, "Sure. You back from New York? How'd that go? Hey Blaine. Keeping up with Kurt today?"

Blaine shrugged. "He's got me wrapped around my finger. What can I say?"

The other cashier looked at them disapprovingly. "Jennifer, there are more people in line."

Kurt didn't even seem to notice. "We got twelfth. I'm kinda sad, but it was amazing. I mean, I have to tell you about being on the stage! It was me and-"

"Jennifer."

"Ugh, fine." She rolled her eyes. "Your orders will be out in a second."

"Thanks!" Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him over. "And anyway, about Samcedes-"

"Samcedes?"

"You don't know our Glee club's tradition of melding the names?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, no…"

"Well, we always squish the names together to make couples. Pises, Finchel, Quam, Samcedes, et cetera."

"Blurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is that ours?"

Kurt hesitated. "No." He blushed. "It's Klaine. I made it up a while ago." He avoids Blaine's eyes. Blaine sneaks his hand into Kurt's.

"How long ago?"

"After Teenage Dream."

Blaine sucked in a breath. He put his lips right next to Kurt's ear. "Sometimes I think you are so perfect I feel like going crazy." Kurt shuddered. "You're perfect, you know that Kurt?"

And Kurt pulled him close and they kissed slowly, lazily, in the middle of the coffee shop.

Blaine was smiling ridiculously. So was Kurt. And Jennie, although she had to hide it. And the old couple sitting in the corner. And Mercedes and Sam, who were about to burst through the door, but decided to wait and be less conspicuous.

"Your order, sirs." The angry cashier glared at them. They didn't notice a thing. They were too wrapped up in staring at each other. Blaine stroked his finger gently down Kurt's face and continued down his arm to reach his hand. They both felt impossibly, impossibly happy.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry sir, I was just distracted." Kurt grabbed his coffee, and Blaine grabbed his. "Shall we? Where would you like to sit?"

They took a table for two. Blaine stared at Kurt. He drank him in. His gorgeousness, him charm, his _everything_. His was dimly aware he was acting like an idiot, and that everybody in the coffee shop knows it. But Blaine's okay with that.

"So tell me more about the competition."

"Oh, my god, you should have seen it. We all looked at the Top Ten List for Showcase, and we all just went _numb_. And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss cost us Nationals-"

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional. But I'm sorry, keep going." Kurt interrupted him in an effort to display his exuberance.

"Okay, then we get back to the hotel, and Santana _loses it_." Kurt animatedly described Santana's threats, and Blaine was feeling very happy he hadn't done anything to anger her. Yet. "I mean, and the plane ride home was _completely silent_. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Skymall."

"Wait, I-I don't get it, you don't seem that sad at all."

"Well, it was still amazing. I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage!" Blaine tilted his head and gave Kurt one of those long, adoring looks.

"I love you."

And Blaine was so sure of it. He knew exactly all the wonderful things he loved about Kurt Hummel. Kurt just stared, appearing to have a difficult time swallowing his coffee. Blaine didn't care. Kurt was his. And he loved him.

The silence stretched, but Blaine didn't mind. He could stay like that for as long as he wanted. He gives Kurt the tiniest flicker of a smile.

"Love you too." And Blaine just wanted to reach over the table and hold him close. Their eyes held contact, never breaking.

"You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year." _So has Blaine Anderson,_ Blaine added mentally. He would look back on this time for the rest of his life and think of only the best times.

"Oh, look who's here!" Blaine almost choked on his drink, and then turned to see Mercedes and Sam. Looking very friendly. Blaine had gotten to know Mercedes over his activities with Kurt, but not really Sam. But just from their looks, Blaine could see that they were close. Very, very close.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?"

"Well, just, uh…getting a coffee." Sam looked slightly uncomfortable.

Mercedes hesitated before saying, "We ran into each other at the parking lot."

"We're on our way to get sheet music. Tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags." Blaine crossed his fingers.

"Whereas I'm spending my summer composing Pip Pip Hooray, the Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton." Blaine rolled his eyes, but secretly made a mental note to ask Kurt about it later.

"I have no idea who that is. But it sounds totally awesome." Sam smiled. Blaine could see why Kurt had liked him. Of all the Glee guys, Blaine tended to like Sam and Artie the most.

Mercedes laughed and hit Sam on the arm. Kurt's eyes screamed _CHEMISTRY _to Blaine, and he definitely agreed. "We'll see you in class!" They walked away quickly.

"Bye guys! Okay, here are the nominees…"

"See? Don't you think they are definitely together? Or they at least like each other." Kurt's eyes sparkled. "Do you see what this means? 'Cedes and I can finally double date. I'm gonna try to spy on them." Kurt craned his neck and almost fell out of his chair. "Oh my gosh! Blaine! They're holding hands!"

"That's so cool, Kurt. I'm so happy for Mercedes." Blaine propped his chin up on both of his hands.

"Okay. Sorry Blaine. Now I can hear your song choices. How many are there?"

"Three. And, well, I need your opinion. I'm not really sure what to do."

"I am here to help sir!" Kurt gave a mock salute. "What's the first one?"

"'Still Crazy After All These Years,' Simon and Garfunkel. It's a kind of slowish, ballad-type song, but kinda outdated-"

"Blaine, I listen to Simon and Garfunkel. They're classics."

"Really?" Blaine peered at Kurt. "I just never pegged you as that type. Okay. Good to know. Anyway, the second song is by this newer guy, Darren Criss, called 'Don't You.' It fits my voice pretty well, I think. And then-well, then there's my favorite."

"Oh?" For the second time, Kurt did his adorable eyebrow raise.

"Silly Love Songs."

Kurt didn't respond for a few moments. When he finally looked at Blaine, he had a small smirk on his face. "Well, I think I'll have to see a performance of each of them. I mean, it's the only right way to make a decision. Plus, I get to watch my sexy boyfriend perform. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan."

The two finished off their coffee, but lingered. Blaine was staring at the gorgeous way the sun glinted off of Kurt's eyelashes.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you."

Kurt inhaled sharply. "I know. And I really love you too. I was just, I don't know-"

"I get it. Don't worry, Kurt. I know.

He looked up at Blaine, and his eyes conveyed so much emotion, so much feeling, so much-love.

"So? Shall we?"

"We shall. Come on. I've got a ticket to watch an extremely gorgeous man perform three love songs. Want to tag along?"

"Most definitely."


End file.
